


big boy rides and big boy ice

by likecharity



Series: big boy rides/you can have whatever [1]
Category: British Comedian RPF, Jedward
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Can I ask why you've chosen </i>me<i> for your sexual debut with non-family members?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	big boy rides and big boy ice

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IN THE WORLD. Can we blame that old episode of _Never Mind The Buzzcocks_ that I foolishly decided to rewatch? And [staypainted](http://staypainted.livejournal.com)? And [these gifs](http://likecharity.livejournal.com/208268.html?thread=4468364#t4468364)? Please? (Also, the title is from 'Whatever You Like' by T.I., though I was listening to the Anya Marina cover because: hnnng.)

"Woah, woah, woah." Noel's hand flies up to his face, covering his eyes. "Oh. Shit. No. Okay." He flails around a bit behind him with his other hand until he catches hold of the door, and manages to close it. He peers at Jedward through his fingers, warily. "Okay. No. That's not something that twins do." He pauses to consider this. "Well, except in porn. Which I'm _pretty_ sure this isn't, or else it's a bit shit, really, what with the quiz show format and the lack of hardcore sex and everything."

Jedward just blink at him, which helps no one. Noel stares at them for a moment, bringing his hand away from his eyes slowly. He's a little puzzled that they've made no effort to explain themselves, haven't jumped apart or tried to tell him that it's not what it looks like. It's like they don't think there's any _reason_ to.

"Okay, shit." He takes a deep breath, rubs his hands together and brings them up to his mouth, fingertips touching his lips. "Okay, this is awkward. Apparently no one has ever explained to you what incest is." John and Edward exchange a look, eyebrows raised. "This really shouldn't be _my_ job."

There is a long pause, during which Noel wonders what the hell else to say. And then one of the twins takes pity on him and says, "We know what incest means."

"Oh, thank god. Okay. That's a good start."

Noel thinks for a further moment. To be honest, the shock is receding now, and it's beginning to feel like less of a big deal. What consenting adults do in the privacy of their own homes, and that. Then again, calling Jedward adults is a little bit of a stretch, and more importantly, _this isn't their home._

"All right. Are you aware that it's not something that should be done in public?"

The twins exchange another faintly amused look. Noel wishes they would stop that.

"I mean—what you do is up to you, generally speaking, but if you go round doing it in other people's dressing rooms, you're gonna get into trouble. People are gonna—"

"Judge us?" one of the twins offers with a twinkle in his eye. Noel squints at him. It's the prettier one, and he's reasonably certain that means it's Edward. 

"I was gonna go with 'arrest you'," he says. "But yeah, that too."

"Are you judging us?" asks the other one.

"Am I—" Noel flounders for a moment. "Well—I—I think that what you do in the privacy in your own home is none of my business."

"What about what we do in your dressing room?" probably-Edward asks cheekily.

Noel narrows his eyes at them. "Well, then it's my business."

"Yeah, we're your _business_ now," probably-John says, folding his arms and striking some kind of odd pose. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Lecture you," Noel decides. "I'm a responsible adult and that is the responsible course of action. There's no rulebook for this sort of thing, but I'm pretty sure." Edward is looking at him, deceptively innocent. God, he's pretty. They both are. What was he saying? "Right, incest!" Noel blurts. "In conclusion, don't do it in other people's dressing rooms, be wary of arrest and judgement, okay, good, lecture over."

He waves his arms around some more, starting to back towards the door, temporarily forgetting that this is his _own room_ and they should really be the ones leaving. And then suddenly, Edward is taking his hand, and John the other one, and Noel freezes, arms sticking straight out like he's a zombie, the twins clinging to him.

Shit. Is he being Punk'd? Does that even still happen? Is there a porn version? He dismisses this quickly; what the hell demand would there be for a thirty-something pseudo-goth getting down 'n' dirty with a couple of barely legal blonde twins?

On second thought, that actually sounds like a pretty decent basis for a porno. Noel'd watch it, at least.

He wonders what his next move is supposed to be. "Um," he says. "We appear to be holding hands." Stating the obvious is usually a pretty good tactic, he's found.

This is the most quiet the twins have been all day. It is more disconcerting than he could ever have imagined.

"We could be doing something else," Edward says, eyes flickering from Noel to his brother and back again.

"Putting this incredibly bizarre experience behind us and moving on with our lives?" Noel suggests.

"Or kissing," the twins reply instantly in unison.

"Well." Noel frowns. "I'm more than willing to let you get back to that as soon as I regain the use of my arms and you learn what privacy is."

"Kissing _you_ ," Edward clarifies, and before Noel has a chance to even _attempt_ a witty retort, there are lips pressed against his. Young, clumsy, inexperienced lips. He's too stunned to react at all, to reciprocate _or_ push away, but Edward is undeterred, his lithe little body pressed against Noel, their fingers still entwined as he kisses him.

Something seems to make him decide that's an adequate length of time for this kiss to last, and he stops, smiling brightly. His lips are all pink and his cheeks are flushed too, and Noel is staring, his mouth slightly open, totally unprepared when John lunges forward and does the exact same thing. Jesus. He should have seen that coming. They kiss exactly the same, Noel realises, and this time he finds himself responding, almost instinctively, trying to keep up with John's messy pace. He feels a tugging at his other arm, Edward squeezing his hand.

"What, that's so unfair, you're kissing him back! You didn't kiss me back!"

And then John's lips are replaced by Edward's again, Edward standing on his tiptoes a little bit even though it's not _entirely_ necessary, letting go of Noel's hand in order to clutch at his hips instead.

"Er," says Noel hoarsely when Edward lets him go. "Well, that shouldn't have happened." The two of them are looking at each other in That Way again. "And nothing else should happen," Noel adds quickly, "along those lines." He wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"Why not?" John asks.

Noel narrows his eyes at them. It's really like they don't live on this earth. And he's been accused of the very same thing, so it seems significant for him to think it about someone else. "Do you know how old I am?" he asks.

"Twenty eight?" Edward guesses at the same time as John says, "Forty?"

Noel bursts into a fit of despairing laughter and has to rest against the door for a moment until he can contain himself. They look somewhat hurt, and Edward is giving John a look like he thinks Noel is being a bit of a dick. Noel caught sight of that look a few times throughout the show, actually—everyone else seemed to think the twins were oblivious to their insults, but Noel saw it, saw the way Edward would occasionally roll his eyes or the almost-constant grin would fade from John's face. They're not idiots; they know when they're being made fun of.

"Sorry," he says, quickly, "I—you're very young. I'm flattered. Really. But you're...you're very young."

"We just turned nineteen," Edward says defensively, and Noel is surprised. He'd assumed they were maybe sixteen or seventeen, and nineteen seems a lot more reasonable. Nineteen is like, almost not a teenager anymore. He's not sure what he's trying to justify to himself here, but he's definitely going about it very eagerly. Interesting.

"Yeah?" he says, and the twins nod vehemently, in sync with each other. "All right. Well. That doesn't seem so bad."

"It's not, okay, we totally know what we're doing," John assures him. "You wouldn't be like, taking advantage or anything like that, we know what we want."

Noel tilts his head on one side, considers this. "Eh," he shrugs. "Fuck it. Okay."

"Really? Oh my god, that's so cool, you're so cool Noel Fielding, okay, hang on," Edward cries, jumping up and down a little and grinning at his brother. The two of them go skipping off across the room, talking too fast for Noel to keep up, and Noel shrugs again to himself and slides the bolt through the door.

"Er, lock," he says loudly, though neither of them are paying him any attention, "for future reference."

"Do you have a bed in here?" Edward asks then, nosing around even though it's fairly obvious that there are no beds in sight. 

"Oh my god, you should totally get a bed in here," John adds, "for all your groupies."

"Yeah, they'll be like," Edward's voice gets slightly higher-pitched, " _oh my god, Noel Fielding has a_ bed _in his dressing room! This is totally cool, you guys! Let's hang out here forever!_ "

Noel stares at them, somewhat blankly. "How many groupies do you think I _have_?"

"I dunno, how many do you have?"

Noel frowns. "Uh, at last count, two." He jabs his fingers at them and steps forward. "And there's no bed, but there is a sofa," he adds, looking down at said sofa, placing his hands on his hips.

The twins look _extremely_ skeptical. Which is maybe fair, because the sofa—well, it wouldn't win the award for Most Beautiful Sofa if there were such a thing, let's put it that way. It actually used to be in Simon Amstell's dressing room, and he bequeathed it to Noel when he left the show, for reasons not worth going into. It's basically prehistoric, it's so old, a faint floral pattern visible on the cushions if you squint _really_ hard. It is small and threadbare and stained, and Noel is rather fond of it. The twins regard it with deep suspicion.

"Look, I'm not taking you to a _hotel_ ," Noel bursts out, suddenly agitated. This sort of thing is all well and good if they get on with it before he has a chance to think about all the possible repercussions, but if they're going to hang around complaining about furniture Noel might have to have second thoughts. "Sofa or nothing."

The twins exchange another look, and then immediately bound towards the sofa like a pair of oversized Golden Retrievers, and for a second Noel is terrified that the sofa isn't going to be able to cope with this and will actually finally expire once and for all. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting to hear the springs shriek in horror and the whole thing collapse into a pile of stuffing and dust. But all he hears is some faint creaking, and when he opens his eyes, the boys are patting the space between them. Which is about half the size of Noel's actual body, because the sofa is not a three-seater by any stretch of the imagination, but he figures _to hell with it_ and goes to join them anyway, squeezing himself between the twins.

"So like, we've only ever done this with each other, so go easy on us, okay?" one of the twins babbles at him—shit, they moved around and now he's lost track of which is which. He's been told there are distinguishing scars or something but even up close like this, the twins's faces look almost creepily flawless, all soft white skin.

Wait a second. He processes what's just been said, and has a couple of burning questions. What exactly are they expecting Noel is going to _do_ to them, and more importantly—

"Can I ask why you've chosen _me_ for your sexual debut with non-family members?"

The twin on his left laughs, and Noel turns to look at him. "Because we like you," he says, blinking innocently and batting his eyelashes. He is unabashedly flirty, which means that he is definitely Edward.

"And we figured that you would," John adds.

Noel resents that, and then realises he's _really_ not in a position to do so. He looks from one twin to the other, and then again, and for a moment gets kind of distracted by how cool that is—to look from your left to your right and see the exact same face staring back at you on either side. And then one of the faces kisses him. And god, they really _aren't_ terribly good at it, and he supposes that's partly down to being young and partly due to lack of experience—there's no way for them to learn any sort of new technique if they've only got each other to learn from.

So he finds himself trying to guide the kiss, his hands on either side of Edward's face as he tries to slow the over-excited twin down. He can feel John's eyes on them. They kiss gently for a little while, Noel waiting until Edward seems slightly calmer before he slips his tongue between his lips. But then Edward lets out a sort of _whimper_ , and this time it's Noel who needs to calm down. Christ, people like Jedward have no business making noises as hot as that. He draws back.

"What?" John asks instantly, looking crestfallen. "Are we doing okay?"

_Jesus._ "No, you're doing good, you're doing good," Noel assures them, flustered. "I'm—I'm doing less good."

The twins exchange a look. "Are you kidding me?" John says, sort of rubbing at Noel's thigh through his jeans. "You're totally good. You're so hot."

Noel laughs, a hoarse sort of disbelieving sound, because really, what the _fuck_ —and then he's being kissed again, this time by John, and it's better than before, like he learnt what to change just from watching his brother. Noel cups John's cheek, deepens the kiss, and thankfully John doesn't make any pornographic noises in response to this. But Edward—Edward is leaning in against Noel's shoulder, warm soft lips trying to get at his neck. Noel's shirt collar is too high, really, but then he feels Edward kissing his jaw instead. John's hand is still on his thigh, but while it was rubbing sort of aimlessly at first, now it's travelling up, boldly landing on Noel's crotch and staying there. Noel's hips twitch and the sofa creaks quietly to itself.

"Have you kissed boys before?" Edward whispers suddenly, and Noel chuckles against John's lips.

"One or two."

John pulls back a little, bringing his plump lower lip between his teeth for a second as he considers this. His brow is furrowed. "Have you had sex with them?" he asks, also whispering, as though _now_ is the time for them to keep their voices down. Noel can't help but find their innocent curiosity kind of adorable. Smiling, eyebrows raised, he just nods. 

"A lot?" Edward asks from his other side.

"Well, I don't like to brag."

"Wow," says John, his voice all hushed awe. Noel tries not to crack up.

"So you're like, this experienced older man, it's so cool," Edward gushes. 

"Yeah, you're all experienced and older and you can like, teach us things," John adds happily, beginning to unzip Noel's jeans.

"Doesn't seem like you need much teaching," Noel chuckles, squirming between them to let John open his fly up.

"Oh my god, you're not wearing underwear!" John cries when his fingers brush bare skin and coarse hair. He draws back, hands over his open mouth in what Noel hopes is intentionally exaggerated shock.

"Hey, you try wearing underwear in jeans this tight," Noel replies, bringing his hands down between his legs. His cock's half-hard and still half-hidden by his jeans, and he's really not a shy person at all but suddenly he feels a little awkward about exposing himself like this. He feels very scrutinised.

Edward reaches out, grabbing Noel's hands and trying to prise them out of the way shamelessly. John joins in and the two of them pull Noel's arms apart, each holding one of his hands in their laps. It's _weird_ , the whole thing is weird, but it makes Noel harder, and his cock practically springs out, stiff and flushed. 

Edward sort of _sighs_ , appreciatively, and John just says, "Weird."

"Thanks, mate," Noel says sarcastically. His palms are all sweaty where the twins are holding onto them.

"No, I don't mean like _that_ ," John laughs, embarrassed, "I mean—just, seeing someone else's."

Well, _that_ makes Noel feel like a perv. He shrugs. "Ta-da," he offers. Neither of the twins laugh, apparently too transfixed by Noel's cock to actually listen to what comes out of his mouth. Which, to be fair, isn't such a terrible thing.

Edward lets go of Noel's hand, and reaches out to take a hold of his erection instead. He licks at the palm of his hand first, and his grip is nice, hot and firm and a little slick with spit. Noel shifts, trying to encourage him to move, but before Edward does anything further with his hand, he repositions himself. Sort of _snuggles_ against Noel's body, resting his head on Noel's shoulder and curling into his side. It's such easy affection that it catches Noel off guard and he doesn't quite know what to do. He ends up with his arm around Edward, hand resting against the curve of the boy's waist. Like they're cuddling or something. Which, Noel likes cuddling just as much as the next person, but he's usually the one being cuddled, so it feels slightly odd.

It's made more odd by the fact that Edward has his fist around Noel's dick, and now he's getting back to that, letting out a little _huff_ of breath as he begins to slide his hand up the length. Noel and John are both silent, watching. Edward squirms beside him, apparently not quite comfortable, breathing hotly against Noel's chest and twisting his wrist. It feels perfectly fine as far as Noel is concerned, but Edward takes his hand off and sighs frustratedly.

"Here, Ed'ard," John murmurs right away. "Like this."

He takes over, spitting into his hand and then wrapping his fingers around Noel's erection, smoothing over it, base to tip and back again. Noel moans a little, appreciatively.

"It doesn't feel like yours," Edward says in a small voice.

"I know," John says, glancing up at his brother with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "But it's just the same, see? It's easy."

When Edward took his hand off Noel's dick, he placed it on Noel's stomach instead, but now Noel realises it's up by Edward's mouth. For a moment Noel thinks that Edward is actually _sucking his thumb_ , but he looks closer and realises he's just got his thumbnail between his teeth and is biting at it, agitatedly, as he watches.

"Lemme try again," he says, and Noel feels like he may as well be some kind of handjob version of a CPR dummy as John moves off and Edward on again. Not that he's complaining—this time Edward is more sure of himself, gathering a little of Noel's pre-come on his thumb and swiping it over the tender skin of Noel's shaft, making every slide of his hand smoother. Noel squirms between them, settling back against the sofa, hips bucking up.

"Are we doing okay?" John asks, leaning back, one elbow resting on the top of the sofa in what Noel thinks is an inappropriately casual manner. His voice is so innocent, but there's a twinkle in his eye when Noel turns his head to look at him.

"Great. Brilliant. Fantastic. You should consider a career in wanking people off," Noel replies, and it's only _half_ -mocking, because just then Edward does the thing with his thumb again and it makes Noel tingle and grab Edward tighter by the waist.

John, impatient, reaches out again, and Edward actually _bats his hand away_ , and then the two of them are kind of slapping at each other, and Noel is bewildered—it's so sibling-like, and so childish, which should make it weird rather than hot, but somehow it's _both_. Maybe it's the way it feels like they're fighting over him, because, essentially, they _are_. 

"I'm not _done_ yet," Edward says whinily, managing to get both of John's hands pinned to Noel's thigh with one of his own. He's had to sit up to properly fend his brother off, and Noel finds that he sort of misses the warmth of Edward nuzzling into his side. _What the shit is that about_ , he wonders vaguely to himself as Edward gets back to business. His hand, small and smooth like a girl's, curls around Noel's aching cock, twists and slides clumsily, and Noel groans.

"I like it when you do that," Edward comments matter-of-factly, his voice a little breathier now with effort as his fist slip-slides quickly. "It sounds good."

Noel squirms, clutching at Edward's waist still, resting his head back against the top of the sofa and shutting his eyes. He finds that he's grinning to himself, probably in something like disbelief. When he groans again, it's genuinely involuntary, because something hot and wet is enveloping the tip of his dick and it's sudden and unexpected and _so fucking good._ His hips jerk up instinctively and he can hear Edward saying " _John_ ," in that way of his, and he forces himself to look down. 

Edward's fingers are still wrapped stickily around the base of Noel's cock, but John is now bent over, taking Noel into his mouth. All Noel can see is that stupid blonde quiff hovering over his crotch, and he really wants John to hurry up and take him deeper, but he's a little scared to touch his head in encouragement in case his hand ends up welded there with hairspray. Jesus Christ. 

"That's—good," he forces out instead, and Edward lets go of him, slumping back against the sofa sort of defeatedly. Noel looks at him. He's actually _pouting_. This is so absurd. He brings his hand up to Edward's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Hey, you'll get your turn," he says, and Edward chuckles softly and snuggles into him again, settles back to watch.

John is still just sucking gently at the head of Noel's dick, which is starting to get too intense, but just as Noel is about to say so, John takes more of him in. Ah, fucking _bliss_ , the hot stiff flesh of Noel's cock sliding over John's lips and into his mouth, so wet and tight. He's good at this already, without even really _doing_ anything. Actually, Noel remembers suddenly, he made a joke about this backstage before the show; something about cocksucking lips that sent Katy Brand into a fit of shocked hysterics that lasted about twenty minutes. It'd just slipped out while they were all casually theorising about the twins's sexual preferences—turns out he has pretty good instincts.

John is still moving down, taking Noel deeper into his mouth and then—jesus, his _throat_ too, and Noel can barely believe it until he feels John's nose pressed right against his skin. He does it with total ease, like he was born without a gag reflex, like he's not even aware that it's a struggle for a hell of a lot of people. Oh god, Noel realises, and that makes _sense_ —maybe the twins have been sucking each other off for years, working past that little problem so gradually that they didn't even realise. Noel digs his fingers into Edward's shoulder and tries not to come right then and there. He can feel Edward watching him intently, looking at his face instead of at what his brother's doing between Noel's legs. It's hot, in a slightly uncomfortable way, and Noel flexes his thighs as John gradually eases back up.

John coughs gently, a little bit of spit smeared on that plump bottom lip of his. Noel might be imagining it, but his eyes look a little bit wet too, and fuck if _that_ isn't hot. In the couple of seconds it takes him to recover, Edward slips out of Noel's grip and down onto the floor, shoving the coffee table out of the way with his back as he settles himself on his knees between Noel's legs. Noel stares down at him, bug-eyed, not entirely sure he's going to be able to cope. God, they're so fucking ridiculous, the two of them, it's like they're from another planet, but right now Noel's forgotten why anyone would ever find them annoying when they can do _this_. The nation ought to know.

Edward places his hands on Noel's hips and licks at him, tongue darting out and lapping at his balls before laving the whole length of Noel's cock. He looks up at him and Noel wants to punch something, because no one is allowed to look that cute and innocent while going down on you, _no one._ John wraps his fingers loosely around the base of Noel's erection, guiding the tip between his brother's lips, and Edward sucks him down with ease and enthusiasm, bobbing up and down and actually humming a little bit to himself. Which is completely ludicrous, but the vibration it causes makes Noel's brain backfire, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

Edward takes him right into his throat too, struggling just a tiny bit more than John, blue-green eyes watering as he gazes up at Noel almost adoringly. Noel grabs a fistful of sofa cushion, not even giving a shit that the sofa may not survive such violence. He moans louder than he should in a thin-walled dressing room, and John grins as he slides down off the sofa to join his brother between Noel's legs. By the time they're both licking and sucking at him, Noel is splayed out on the sofa with his neck cricked awkwardly, chin pressed right to his chest, legs wide open. All he can do is stare down at his own cock, at the twins passing it back and forth between them, sharing it when they get impatient.

Noel never really got the whole twin fantasy thing, to be honest, but he knows plenty of people who do. Russell Brand, for one—not surprisingly—was completely baffled when Noel happened to mention that he didn't really understand all the fuss. Russell kept saying "But it's two people who _look the same!_ How can you not get it?" He actually created a scenario for Noel to imagine, and it involved girls, but it went pretty much like this—looking down between his legs to see two identical faces staring back at him. Noel laughed at Russell and said "Creepy. Like double vision. I'd just feel like I'd been drinking too much," and Russell shook his head sadly at him and said he wasn't sure if they could continue to be friends.

Of course, right now, Noel wonders how in the world he _couldn't_ get it, because it's like this awesome mirror image thing, one twin mouthing at the left side of his cock while the other does the same to the right (he's forgotten who's who again; too close to orgasm to care). Their lips meet in the middle in an almost-kiss, and they're getting messy and inept again, over-excited, mouths wet all round and they keep making these obscene slurping noises that are gross and amazing all at once. 

"Um, I'm gonna come, so I—don't know what you wanna do about that but—thought I'd let you know," Noel chokes out weakly about a half-second before he actually does come, tensing up and trembling, hips drawing up as he shoots. He just about catches sight of a stripe of come streaking onto the prettier one's face, and then squeezes his eyes shut, ears buzzing.

He keeps his eyes closed until the crazy colours stop dancing around in his brain, and then opens one of them because the twins have gone awfully quiet. And, well, shit. John is licking Edward's face. John is licking _Noel's come_ off of Edward's face.

John wrinkles his nose. "He doesn't taste like you do," he murmurs thoughtfully.

"No," Edward agrees, and Noel throws his head against the back of the sofa, making a sort of pathetic whining sound that both of the boys ignore. His hands are cramping like fuck from gripping so tightly to the cushions—and yeah, they didn't take that very well—and he can't feel his toes. He's also sweating right through his jacket, so he heaves himself into a sitting position and practically tears it off, breathing hard.

He bravely manages to straighten up, and, wiping sweat from his forehead, asks, "D'you want me to take care of you two, then?" It only seems fair; he's a gentleman and all. The twins look up at him abruptly like—well, god, he doesn't even know what like. Like puppies hearing the word 'walk'.

"Really?" John asks, wide-eyed.

"Um," Noel says, hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"Oh my god, that would be so cool, okay," Edward babbles, "hang on—"

And in an instant, the two of them are undressing, so fast that Noel's eyes can hardly follow the movement. Kicking off their shoes and then holding onto each other to keep from falling over as they peel off their socks, stripping out of their jeans and pants (for fuck's sake, even their _pants_ are matching). Again, Noel's main thought is about how pretty they are, even naked, which is a state that tends to make a lot of people look rather ridiculous. John and Edward are so _confident_ though, totally at ease in their bodies, and it doesn't hurt that their bodies look _exactly the same_. They're all flawless pale skin that gives Noel this weird urge to transform into a vampire, and they're kind of gangly in this really attractive way, legs long and skinny like a baby deer's. They're practically hairless, just a dusting of dark-blonde downy stuff at the top of their thighs and around their dicks—which are as gorgeous as the rest of them, thick and flushed so dark against their white skin.

They've noticed that he's staring, and they goofily strike a pose, John throwing an arm around Edward's shoulder as they jut out their hips. Christ, if their music career goes downhill—which Noel is fairly certain it will—they could definitely make a name for themselves in porn.

He decides against voicing this, instead sitting forward and beckoning them. He ends up with a twin on either side, the two of them sort of stumbly and awkward, Edward blushing high in his cheeks. The sofa is very low to the ground, which is usually quite inconvenient but right now puts him at exactly the right height to suck someone off. Or two someones. John holds his shirt up out of the way, takes his cock in his hand and tugs at it a little anxiously, and Noel goes for Edward first, gently teasing the tip with his tongue. Edward makes that sound from before, that needy whimper, and Noel's response is utterly instinctive—eyes rolling back in his head as he takes Edward's cock between his lips, lets him stretch his mouth wide.

Even _he_ can't deepthroat like the twins can, and he's sucked a fair amount of cock in his lifetime, so for a moment he has this worry that for Edward, he's not going to be anywhere near as good as John, and vice versa. But then he realises that no matter _what_ he does, even if he had six tongues, he'd never be able to compete. What the two of them have is special, simply because it's their own, and Noel can't intrude on that, can't interfere with it. It's oddly comforting, lowering the pressure on him, and he rolls his tongue over smooth hot flesh and takes Edward as deep as he can, enjoying the feel of it.

It quickly becomes clear that he's not going to be the one in control of this, as Edward takes a hold of his dick and eases it back out of Noel's mouth and in again, the head poking at the inside of Noel's cheek. John laughs softly and reaches out, strokes two fingers over Noel face, just under his cheekbone, the swelling there. 

"Is it good?" he asks quietly, and Noel reflects that the lilt of their accents is a lot more pleasant when they're not talking so loud.

"Mmh," is Edward's only response. His forehead is all crinkled, eyebrows drawn up, and he looks kind of beautiful. Noel teases at him with his tongue, and Edward almost sobs, hips thrusting as he pushes deeper into Noel's mouth again.

He starts to slide in and out, and Noel holds onto the two of them for support, hands steadied on the curves of their arses—also identical, he notes. John, apparently fed up of waiting for his turn, closes in and Noel, eyes closed, feels a hot stiffness pressing insistently against his cheek. He turns his head, letting Edward's cock slip from his lips with a quiet _pop_ and then replaces it with John's. They taste just the same, feel just the same in his mouth. It's amazing. He can hear the slick sound of Edward stroking himself, but before long Edward is impatient too, edging even closer and pushing the head of his cock against Noel's occupied lips. Noel tries to open his mouth wider and Edward thumbs at his cock, pushes it in, stretching Noel's lips. He can only fit the tip in, but they're desperate now, hips jerking erratically.

He goes back and forth as quickly and fairly as he can, the two of them stepping in between his legs and getting closer to make it easier for him. They press right up against each other, and forget about trying to make Noel do it the way they want, hands letting go of themselves and clinging to each other instead. When Noel glances up, he sees that they're kissing again, and this time he lets himself enjoy the sight of it, the natural rhythm the two of them have, the way they pant into each other's mouths. Edward is digging his fingernails into John's chest and John bats at his arm, whining _Ed'ard_.

They don't warn him when they're about to come, which he supposes makes sense—they're so in tune that they don't need to warn _each other_ , so it doesn't exactly come naturally. Even so, Noel is unprepared, definitely not expecting them to come _simultaneously_. He's got John in his mouth, but Edward comes just from rubbing against Noel's cheek, as if only orgasming because his twin is. Noel gulps and swallows, takes Edward's cock into his mouth as it spasms, sucks down what isn't already splattered across his face and quite possibly his hair. The twins are _messy_.

They're still clutching at each other when Noel looks up again, kissing, open-mouthed and murmuring stuff that he can't quite make out. He shuffles back on the sofa, grabs his jacket and wipes his face with it. The boys separate, grinning down at him inanely, and then throw themselves down on either side of him with such force that once again, Noel fears for the sofa's life.

John yawns, and Edward echoes him a split-second later. Noel stares blankly into space.

"That was _awesome_ ," John says.

"I know, oh my god, totally," Edward agrees, and it's clear that they're only speaking to each other, but then Edward prods at Noel's motionless body and says, "hey, are you okay? What're you thinking about?"

Noel is thinking about whether or not they'll ever want to do this again. Whether they'd want him to fuck them, or if _they_ would fuck _him_. Take turns. He wonders if their cocks feel the same when they're inside you, if one of them would be rougher than the other. He thinks John would probably shove him down on all fours and pull his hair, fuck him really hard. He figures they've probably tried it with each other—after all, it's so easy to picture Edward on his back with his legs wrapped around John, begging softly as John pounds into him. Christ, it's a nice image. Noel doesn't generally top, but he would fuck Edward into next week.

Edward prods at him again and Noel turns and gazes at him, at those innocent eyes, and he bites his lip. Tries to pull himself together. "I'm fine," he says, running his fingers through his mussed-up hair. "Just wondering what the hell would've happened if it'd been Jack Dee who'd walked in here instead of me," he jokes.

The twins exchange a look.


End file.
